Molesaur
Molesaur is the third boss of Blinx: The Time Sweeper, being the boss of Hourglass Caves. Appearance and behavior The Molesaur is an overgrown relative of the Molegons. While it shares some similarities to a Molegons, the Molesaur also features several notable differences. In regards to the body structure, whereas Molegons are pudgy and oval shaped, Molesaur body structure is similar to that of an eel, it is sleek, allowing it to burrow into soil and sand far faster than its smaller counterparts. Molesaur also does not feature arms or legs whatsoever, it does feature three long thin fins near it head, one on its underside and two on its upper side and a vaguely fish like fin on its tail. The head of the Molesaur shares the gator like teeth of a Molegon, however the jaw of the Molesaur is radially symmetrical whereas a Molegon's mouth is asymmetrical. A Molesaur has three jaws, making the jaw a cone when shut. The Molesaur also has not two but three eyes on each jaw end, giving it far better range of vision than a Molegon. Molesaur body is yellow in color with red stripes on its body, but its body is also covered in green, yellow and red numbers. In regards to behavior, and living environments, the Molesaur is identical to that of Molegons, as it is a subterranean predator that burrows under its prey and devours it whole. The Molesaur's preferred environment is sand pits within the Hourglass Caves, much like that of other Molegons. History The Molesaur was one of many Time Monsters inadvertently spawned by the Tom-Tom Gang during their raid for Time Crystals in B1Q64. Blinx encountered the Molesaur in Stage 3-4 of the Hourglass Caves, where it attempted to devour the young Time Sweeper whole. However, Blinx defeated it, thus clearing out all the Time Monsters from the Hourglass Caves. Strategy Despite being the third boss in Blinx: The Time Sweeper, Molesaur is probably the easiest boss in the game and does not really require the usage of Time Controls to defeat, if you can figure out its pattern and learn to move quickly As soon as you enter the boss stage, and after the brief introduce cutscene plays, have Blinx run to one of five rock platforms, preferably one near to some trash to suck it up. The need to move quickly is important, as the boss stage is filled completely with sand, and the Molesaur can move very quickly in the sand and catch an unprepared player of guard. The Molesaur's only means of attack is to burrow directly under the player. The player can see where the Molesaur is underground by the sand being thrown up into the air. Once the player is on rock platform, and has trash in his sweeper wait for Molesaur to burrow under the rock. When you hear a loud chop sound, quickly jump of the rock, as the Molesaur will swallow the rock full to reach the player. If the player reacts quickly, they will jump off the rock platform and land on the sandy arena just as Molesaur finishes swallow the rock platform, leaving its head exposed for 1-3 seconds; you can use a Pause if you are inexperienced, but agile players can avoid using them altogether. This is the time to fire trash at the Molesaur, resulting in damage and the creature being briefly stunned, allow the player to jump onto another rock platform to suck up more trash or collect Time Crystals. Repeat this two more times and the Molesaur is defeat. It should also be noted, that given the chance, the Molesaur will eventually spit out previously swallowed rock platforms. The Molesaur has 3 HP in total. Areas encountered Hourglass Caves *Hourglass Caves Boss Stage Category:Bosses Category:Molegon family Category:Time Monster Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper bosses Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper Time Monsters